In a perfect world
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Charles is like the canon Magneto, the leader of the Brotherhood and hates all humans, but that all changes when he meets human Erik and falls in love with him against his will.


**English is not my mother language, all mistakes are mine.**

 **Filled for a prompt on the X-men first kink**

 **Homeless Erik, role reversal, Dark! Charles.**

* * *

Charles had seen his brothers' die and his students being slaughtered by human's wars and human's intolerance. One upon a time he was foolish, trusting humans when he shouldn't and giving them a place alongside him when they obviously didn't have the right to breathe the same air as him. He's not stupid; or at least not anymore. Truth is, when the more evolved species stands on earth, the next step is the expunging of the less evolved.

Not many people know this, but Charles is not as much Charles Xavier as he is "The professor x" the terror that recruits young mutants to destroy governments facilities and that is building his road to wipe out the human race.

Charles remembers Moira, beautiful, human Moira; who condemned him to a lifetime in a wheelchair when he killed those men who wanted to kill him in Cuba, when he touched all those minds, and saw the shock and the disgust, followed by the idea of killing them all. Just because they were different, he touched those minds and made them kill each others.

He doesn't trust humans anymore, they're treacherous beings who take their place on earth for granted and who don't know the truly meaning of being an outcast.

* * *

At first Charles believes that Erik is a mutant, his mind is a thing of beauty; complex and melancholic and even when his own mind tells him that Erik is obviously _human_ he chooses to ignore it.

He meets Erik on day in a park; Erik is an illegal immigrant who escaped Germany and the camps just a few days after the holocaust. He came alone, as a kid, hidden behind some trash in a migrant's boat, feeding himself of the real crew's leftovers and finding warmth with the boat's dog.

Erik is a tall and unhealthy skinny man in his late thirties; he's an artesian who works with metal; scrap metal,cloves and bolts, to make art. Charles buys him a beautiful motorbike made off scarps, their hands brush and Charles caches a glimpse of the numbers tattooed in his wrist. "Thank you, sir" says Erik with a shy smile giving him the piece of art and receiving the money "This made my day"

Charles knows is true, that with the money he earned; Erik will eat for the first time in two days, he doesn't want to feel pity for the man, he's ahuman after all.

* * *

Hank didn't want to do anything with him after he killed all those people in Cuba, Hank wouldn't help him to build a new CEREBRO, and it's a shame, because that part of him; that was inside Shaw's head, had an idea. He could kill every, single, human. If only, he could get his hands in that magnificent piece of science. But Hank is not even in the states now, so instead of plotting the human's race destruction, he goes to the park.

Erik is a quiet shadow, sitting in a bank, curled in himself, trying to get warmth with his arms in the snowy day of New York's winter. He has a new set of metal figurines in front of him and somehow he still collects himself to smile every time someone passes near him.

Charles doesn't approach him; he stares from a safe point of view where he can see Erik's every move, but from where he can't be seen.

At some point, a redheaded girl stops by the tall man, she smiles at him and he can see Erik smiling back. The girl's mother sees Erik with a disgusted face, the way some people watch homeless people, and the way some people used to see his Raven.

Erik talks with the girl grinning when the girl points a princess figurine with a sticky finger, the mother tilts her head and denies the girl's wishes. She has the money, Charles knows this, but she doesn't want to buy a tasteless trinket, or that's what she thinks.

The girl cries and he can see Erik's anguish and empathy seeing a child who is denied a toy; Erik had only one toy in his short childhood in Germany: A doll, that his mother bought him for his birthday and for what all the kids made fun of him.

Charles snarls at nothing, he _hates_ humans.

But then, Erik takes the little princess and gives her to the girl, the mother scolds at him and takes her daughter's hand. The girl waves at Erik and Erik waves back. Charles feels his heart tighten.

That day Charles buys another motorbike. When he comes back to the brotherhood, Raven asks about it and Azazel snickers behind his back. He ignores them and places the subtly smaller figurine with its sister.

* * *

"Do you know how to play chess?" He asks one day when he sees the neatly done pieces of chess in a metal table, the chess pieces are beside some more figurines but Charles doesn't have eyes for anything but the game. The pieces are rough, not very artistic but he can easily tell apart the pieces from each other's and that's the only thing that matters. In a perfect world, Erik would be a mutant; a metal-bender and he could make art, more beautiful than this, just with the power of his mind. Erik is just a proof of how superior mutants are.

"No, sir" Answers the man apologetic "I saw the game in the toy's store the other day, but I don't know how to play" Charles can only suppress himself off scolding, of course the man doesn't know how to play chess, he barely knows how to read.

"I could teach you" He offers.

"Oh" Beams the German "Don't bother, mister, I'm too tick to learn about these things"

"Nonsense" Dismisses Charles, waving his hands "I'll make you a deal" He offers "You play with me every day I come here, and you" He points one finger at him "Will get a lunch with every play"

"Alright" Agrees the artesian "But it has to be a warm lunch"

* * *

"Checkmate!" Screams Erik, throwing his arms at the air, his eyes shining and obviously healthier than the first day, all eyes are on him and Charles can only laugh.

"You won" He praises "You're so clever, Erik"

"I think I deserve a reward" Professes the taller man, eyeing the lunch bag resting on Charles thigh with hungry eyes.

"I think you deserve some coffee" Agrees giving the man the promised lunch "Take this with you, eat it later" He offers "And let me buy you a cup of coffee"

"With pastries?" Asks Erik hopefully.

"With pastries"

* * *

They kiss for the first time that day; Erik blushes and takes Charles's face between his callused hands, he crushes their lips awkwardly and it tastes like chocolate and coffee.

Charles hugs him close and promises to find him again the next day.

* * *

The next day, they find a CEREBRO's prototype, it is functional and Charles can finally reach his goal. But he has to do it today, because the machinery won't last much longer.

"Today is the day" Sings Raven with a happy smile.

"Yes, darling" He smirks "Today is the day"

He places the helmet on his head and closes his eyes.

And just like that, he can feel the world around him. Suddenly he knows how to speak Japanese and knows that some scientist is experimenting with mutants in Canada.

He separates humans from mutants and touches every single uninvolved mind. _He's going to kill them all._

Those are his thoughts when he feels a melancholic mind finding his own. The mind is bright and quite sad, the mind is filled with ideas for figurines and movements of chess.

He sees Erik, talking lively with the redheaded girl from before.

"I have a date today" Smiles Erik "He's going to come at any moment and we're going to play chess" The girl cheers and she's human too.

He brushes his mind in Erik's and feels young love blossoming in the depth of his heart. He cries and throws the helmet aside.

Raven screams and cries and hits him. But it doesn't matter because he can't kill Erik.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it!**


End file.
